1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact toothbrush designed for use as a disposable item.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many instances in which a compact disposable toothbrush is quite useful. Such an item is particularly useful for travelers, especially those individuals who are likely to travel on very short notice. Quite often such individuals simply do not have time to pack personal toiletry items for traveling overnight.
Among the personal items that are most indispensable to travelers are toothbrushes and toothpaste. Very typically an individual, when called upon to travel, will find it necessary to pack his or her personal toothbrush and a large tube of toothpaste for even a very short trip, which might involve only a single overnight stay.
A conventional toothbrush is normally formed as an elongated, molded rigid plastic structure approximately six or seven inches in length. One end of the structure is formed as a handle suitable to be gripped in the fingers and palm of the user. The other end of the structure is formed into a brushing head in which a multiplicity of bristles, arranged in groups or tufts, are mounted to project outwardly from the brush head in an orientation generally perpendicular thereto. The bristles have ends which are trapped by molding in the brush head. The opposite ends of the bristles extend out away from the brush head and are used to brush the users teeth.
One significant problem with the packing and transportation of conventional, household toothbrushes is that it is difficult to maintain a conventional, household toothbrush in a sanitary condition while traveling. Typically such a toothbrush is placed in a toiletry bag along with a comb or brush shaving articles, deodorants, and possibly other personal toiletry items as well. When packed loosely with such items the bristles are likely to become contaminated with strands of hair, particles of soap, and other debris which may exist loosely within a toiletry bag. This poses a health hazard once the brush is inserted into the user's mouth for brushing the user's teeth, since the bristles carry dirt, germs and bacteria from such sources of contamination. While an individual may utilize a toothbrush holder, which may take the form of a box or tube, such toothbrush holders frequently become contaminated as well when used or stored for any length of time. Also, they present additional bulk and weight that must be carried.
Also, a conventional toothbrush is somewhat awkward to pack for travel on short notice, especially for those travelers who travel very lightly. For example, there is no real place to pack a toothbrush in a briefcase. Furthermore, not infrequently a conventional toothbrush will come loose in a briefcase and become damaged by the hinge mechanism with which the case is opened and closed.
Many years ago an attempt was made to provide a compact toothbrush which could be easily packed, carried on the person of the wearer and discarded after use. Such a toothbrush is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,894,413. This brush was formed with a "cot" or sheath designed for mounting on the tip of a user's finger. The device employed a pad of bristles secured to a piece of woven material attached to the sheath. However, the toothbrush of U.S. Pat. No. 1,894,413 has a very pronounced disadvantage in that the bristles are not supported so as to remain projecting outwardly from the sheath, but rather are only limply attached thereto. As a consequence, the bristles of the toothbrush did not serve as structure which could extend in between the user's teeth so as to dislodge food particles therefrom.